Untamed & Uncut: Battle At Town Square Playground
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: A blue hedgehog, his friend Chris, and his other friends, see a battle at the playground, and try to help the red echidna who was losing the fight.


In a town, called Town Square, Chris, Amy, Tails, Sonic, and Cream, are in the walking to a playground.  
A team, called a Chaotix Team, was with them. The team had a green croc, a purple chameleon, and a young bee.  
Their names are Vector, Charmy, and Espio.  
As they reach a playground, they an horrible sight.  
A red echidna was fight an armadillo.  
The armadillo dodges everything the red echidna throws at him, hitting him without any trouble.  
The red echidna is helpless, after getting his dreadlocks stuck in a swing set.  
The armadillo fiercely attacks.  
He starts kicking, and punching him to death, even with his sharp boots.  
The red echidna can be heard screaming in serious pain.  
The armadillo leaves a terrible dark bruise on his chest.  
Sonic was feeling terrible for the red echidna.  
Some of the people in their cars can no longer just stand by for that poor red fella. Neither can Sonic, he shouts loudly at the armadillo, trying to draw him away from the echidna.  
"HEY! HEY, YOU! OVER HERE!" Sonic shouted loudly. Chris joins in.  
"HEY! OVER HERE, NOSE HEAD! HEY!" They shouted together.  
Amy tries to make the armadillo by blowing into her bear horn.  
She makes the blow sound like a bear roaring, trying the scare the armadillo away.  
The armadillo didn't even listen.  
Vector The armadillo paid no attention.  
The people in their cars try to help out.  
"Let's give these guys a hand!" A man in his car said.  
Some honk their horns.  
Honk! Honk! Hooooooonk!  
Tails sees a pile of hot coals, picks some up and throws them at the armadillo, burning his shell a little.  
The armadillo looked at them, and then continued to attack the red echidna, who was still caught in the swings.  
"Vector! Hand me the firework rockets!" Espio said. Vector gave them to him.  
Espio shoots fireworks at the armadillo, startling him, but it doesn't draw him away.  
Charmy even sprays a can of poison gas.  
"EAT GAS, ROLL FACE!" Charmy shouted, spraying it at him.  
He smells the gas, gags a little bit, but fights it very well.  
An old man, who is a reporter, comes and talks as the fight continues.  
"It looks like the red echidna is helpless, and his being wounded really bad.  
After several more hits, he breaks the red echidna's left leg.  
He can be heard when he lets out a terrible painful cry.  
"His leg's broke!" Chris shouted.  
The red echidna is badly hurt, but his armadillo foe refuses to quit.  
He manages to get his dreadlocks free from the swings, and ends up on the ground, feeling terrbile pain in his broken leg.  
He starts to bang his boots in the echidna's face, making his nose bleed really bad.  
The red echidna passes out, and the armadillo prepares to take another but final hit, but before he can, something happened.  
Sonic hand run up to him, and did a drop kick.  
The armadillo falls down hard, and looks at Sonic, wondering what to do.  
"GET OUTTA HERE!" Sonic shouted.  
The armadillo gets up and runs away, still proud about his fight.  
Tails runs to the red echidna.  
"Oh, my god..." Tails said, worried.  
"Is he gonna be alright, Sonic?" Chris asked, worried as well.  
"Yeah. Let's get him to the hospital." Sonic said.  
Espio runs in the direction the armadillo went.  
"Espio, where you going?" Vector shouted.  
The reporter called an ambulance.  
Espio, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Charmy, Chris, Cream, & Vector get in a limo to follow the ambulance.  
Espio saw the armadillo taking a long path into the woods, towards another playground.  
"Stop the car!" Espio said. They stop and he gets out.  
"The armadillo is coming this way." He said.  
"What are you going to do, Espio?" Sonic asked.  
Espio pulls out his pistol.  
"He's going to to come this way, and i'm gonna shoot when passes me." Espio said.  
"Okay, Espio. Be careful." Vector said.  
"I promise, Vector." Espio nodded.  
They head off to the hospital which is ten seconds away.  
As they get out of the car, they hear gunshot followed by a painful loud cry.  
Espio had killed the armadillo.  
Sonic sighed in relief that he defeated him.  
The red echidna woke up later that evening in a room, his vision hard at first.  
"Owww...where am i?" The red echidna spoke, in a little bit of pain.  
"You're in the hospital, ." Sonic said.  
"Hey, hey, where's the armadillo?" The echidna said, looking around.  
"We killed him." Espio said.  
"I can't believe i lost the fight like that." He said, with a slight groan of pain.  
"You were lucky to be saved by us." Amy said.  
"What's your named?" Sonic asked.  
"My name is Knuckles." He said.  
Sonic shook his hand, as well as the others.  
Chris shook his hand and said, "We're just glad you're alright." They all became friends with Knuckles, and even happier than that, the mean armadillo was gone forever.

THE END 


End file.
